


Puttin a Spin on things

by spinelsinjector



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, NSFW, Smut, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 17:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinelsinjector/pseuds/spinelsinjector
Summary: Spinel had plenty of her fun with you, and now you want to return the favor.





	Puttin a Spin on things

**Author's Note:**

> F reader x spinel, my first smutfic please be nice im doin a great service here for lesbians and wlw such as myself :)
> 
> Spinel fucks YOU, and then YOU fuck SPINEL!!

You had discussed these things and spinel had definitely been interested. The more she discovered about humans the more she learned new ways to have fun. 

You two, of course, kissed and cuddled. You lay close to each other, teased, smirked. Fingers intertwined as you held hands, arms, each other. There was, of course, another level to relationships, but you weren’t sure if spinel was aware of it, since gems don’t reproduce sexually and thus don’t have sexual organs. 

Spinel had lots of fun playing with you, though. During your cuddle and kissing sessions you’d tease and she’d explore more parts of you, eventually finding your soft breasts and immediately taking a liking to them. Some gems did have breastlike structures, but never with much purpose aside from mimicry. She, on the other hand, didn’t have any at all. However, spinel found yours to be exceptionally beautiful. She’d wrap her arms around your waist and gently rest her hands on your chest, wanting to envelop all of you. You did the same, holding her close and tight, feeling up and down her torso. She’d giggle and smirk, you both would. 

She’d wrap you with one arm and fuck you with the other, pumping fingers in and out and kissing you all the while. Other times her tongue would push and pull on your pussy, driving your clit against her and making you see another color. Others still she would be more gentle and tender, speaking softly and kissing you up and down. She couldn’t get enough of you, your taste, your soft skin, and you couldn’t get enough of her. You wanted to pleasure her, as well. 

It was miraculous the day spinel learned she could shapeshift a pussy. She had felt the sensation of sexual pleasure before, but never like this.

Instantly you took off her clothes and had her bare. She went for her usual waist grab with an entire stretched arm, and you kissed her neck as you planted one hand firmly on her groin. You slipped one finger in and grinded against the top of her pussy, making her yelp and sigh. Her grip weakened as you continued, and she began to go limp from pleasure. She draped her arms over your shoulders and laid her lead back. She was considerably wet now, allowing your two fingers to slide in and out smoothly. You dove between her legs and began to caress her with your lips, tongue pressing up and down her vulva, teasing her throbbing clit. She was struggling to keep herself upright and fell back onto the pillows with a thump. Occasionally you’d glance up at her, but she was too far gone in her pool of ecstasy to do the usual smug banter you had during all the times she fucked you. She managed to put a hand to her head as she moaned, almost crying now. You resorted back to fucking her with your fingers as you moved up to her belly and chest, planting kisses all the way. She was trembling, clearly on the verge of orgasm. By the time you reached her neck she came, throwing her arms over your shoulders again and arching into you. You sped up with your last few pumps and finally let her go. 

She was a little speechless, lying there out of breath. As you curled up next to her, she managed a chuckle and a loving gaze. You could tell she wanted to return the favor, but she was too exhausted for you to let her do that. You buried your head into her neck and gave her a peck on the cheek. That wasn’t enough for her as she kissed you firmly on the lips and rested a hand on your waist, you both drifting off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
